Across Worlds
by Glitter Spires
Summary: When Gaea sends the 7 to a different world she never knew she would be giving them more allies...


Hello Fanfiction

This is set during the Gaang's travels in Ba Sing Se and the morning after Percy tells the stars Bob says hello.

* * *

><p><span>Percy's POV<span>

I bolted upright, sweating uncontrollably. I had just woken up from a nightmare about me and Annabeth getting caught in killer tourist traps in Tartarus. Shaking off the dream, I looked over at my clock, it read 6:50. I leaped out of bed in a hurry, if I was fast enough I could be there when everyone left to get supplies for their journey, and go and see if I could help.

Slipping an orange t-shirt over my head, Percy ran up the stairs and out on the open deck. Leo had docked the Argo II above a forest clearing near a small city. Percy could see everyone had gathered below. He quickly climbed down the rope ladder landing next to Annabeth, who, after a nice meal and a good night's rest, looked as if she had never been to Tartarus and seen its horrors.

"Look who finally decided to join us." Annabeth teased, "Hey, guys, look Seaweed Brain is up. I thought we would have to go and get supplies without him."

"Sorry it took me so long but I sorta overslept and-"

"It's okay Percy," Piper interrupted, "you deserve some sleep. I just wish Annabeth had slept in too; she was up at the crack of dawn with the rest of us." Piper shot Annabeth a scornful look clearly not happy about it.

"Well I-"

"Sorry to interrupt your argument guys, but I think it's time that we left," Jason said turning to the city.

Just then the ground started to shake, knocking Hazel off her feet, as a laughter that sounded like it was coming from the very earth itself filled the air.

Hello, my little demigods, it seems that you have interfered with my plans for the last time. I can always find another pair of demigods to spill blood on Olympus, and instead of killing you, I have decided to send you somewhere you will never be a threat to my cause. Have a nice trip my little pawns.

The rumbling grew louder and the earth shook more violently when suddenly a circle of light appeared in the middle of the glade about the size of a shield, pulling leaves, chunks of dirt, and even small animals towards it.

"Run!" screamed Leo as he darted towards the Argo II. The hole, which I then realized must be a portal, quickly doubled than tripled in size as I turned around, grabbing Annabeth's hand and yanking her along. Frank flew above as a giant eagle carrying Hazel in his claws while Jason carried Piper wrapped in his arms above. Suddenly Annabeth's hand is yanked from my grasp as she trips over a root.

"Annabeth!" I yell stopping in my tracks. Grabbing Annabeth's arm I pull her up risking a quick look at the others. The strength and size of the portal had grown so large that Leo was now running backwards, Frank and Jason were having trouble staying in the air, and Annabeth and I practically flew through the air, having completely stopped running, towards the circle of light. The last thing I saw was Annabeth's face as the world faded to darkness...

* * *

><p><span> Katara POV<span>

Aang, Toph, Sokka, and I where walking along a back street in Ba Sing Se trying to stay pressed against the walls. Even though it was night we didn't want to take any chances. Ahead of us I saw a small flame and hushed whispers, I could just make out some of what they were saying.

"-beth where are we-"

"-Gaea send us-"

"-turn night-"

"Guys, I think there's some people around the corner," I whispered back at the group, "Toph, how many are there?"

"There's seven of them, and I think at least one of them is a firebender otherwise they would be stumbling around like Sokka after he's had some cactus juice." Toph said in a hushed tone.

"Hey I wasn't that bad!"

"Aang what do you think we should do?" I said as I turned away from Toph and Sokka's quickly growing argument.

"Maybe we should go talk to them?" Aang said, more of a question than an order.

"Yeah right they're probably fire nation we have to attack while we still have the element of surprise." Toph said looking angrily in the direction of the strange group of suspected Soldiers.

"Maybe we should restrain them first and then ask questions later'" Sokka imputed into the conversation. I nodded silently in agreement looking at Aang for the final decision.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt so... yes."

"Then lets kick some Fire Nation butt!" Toph cheered pounding her fist into her hand in anticipation, "Lets do this guys."

The group charged around the building ready to disable the Fire Nation soldiers and question them about what they were doing in Ba Sing Se and how they got in. As they rounded the corner Katara noticed that some of the soldiers didn't look like the were from the fire nation and some had- Wait was that straw colored hair?! Before Katara could ponder what the deal was with their hair Toph, Aang, and Sokka attacked them forcing Katara to join in. The group of people sprang into action she saw one of them, the girl with the unusual hair, pull out a sword that looked like it was made of bone.

With that final thought she leaped into battle.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN<strong>**: Awesome fight scene made by Kittyaceres. Here's a link to her profile - u/5491292/)**

Omniscient POV

The two boys and black-haired girl attacked. The girl in the blue stopped gawking at Annabeth's hair and joined in.

"Gaea's minions?" Leo asked. The short girl shot a rock that nearly hit his head. In retaliation, Leo lit himself on fire. He started pulling hammers from his belt and started chucking them in random directions.

Meanwhile, Annabeth tried to chop off an arm of the boy with the ponytail in the blue clothes. Before she got the chance, one of Leo's hammers flew in her path.

"Work on your aim, Valdez!" she yelled.

"Sorry!"

The girl in the blue sent some water straight at Percy. Percy, of course, sent it straight up. This girl didn't seem like she could be his sibling. Percy had surprised her, somehow. He took the advantage to stab her in the heart.  
>The girl shrieked. Sadly for Percy, she was mortal. That meant Riptide was out -other options in. He threw his sword down. He didn't want to hit a girl, but he started to go into a water fight with the girl.<p>

Across the small plaza, Frank and Hazel tried to sneak up on the girl in the green. She was busy dealing with Leo. The girl moved her foot ever so slightly that only someone with ADHD would notice. Hazel saw, but didn't think it was important. Big mistake. She and Frank got surrounded in earth up to their necks.  
>Frank turned into a caterpillar -why, the world will never know- and then back to human. he and Leo advanced on the girl and attacked her from both directions. Frank noticed that her eyes were milky. Was she blind? That certainly didn't stop her from fighting like a pro.<p>

Jason pulled out his gladius. The bald boy Jason and Piper were trying to corner spun his staff. First, it blew Jason and Piper out of the way; second, it turned into a weird, red glider thing. The boy went into the air. Jason followed him.

"You're an airbender?" the kid asked, landing on the nearest roof. Jason had no clue what he was talking about. He was glad that this kid had taken the time to stop, though, for now Jason had an advantage. The kid's grey eyes widened as he watched Jason swoop in for the kill. "Wait no! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then why did you attack?" Jason said, chasing the kid through the air.

"Please! Let me explain! Guys! Don't attack! They're not fire Nation!" the kid called.

Below, his allies stopped in their tracks. The girl in the blue stopped last, only after she froze Percy's arm in a block of ice. Confused, Jason's friends also stopped. They looked up at Jason and the bald kid with arrow tattoos. Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"Fire Nation?" the still-burning Leo asked, "What, are they the bad guys? And they think we're part of them? That's awkward."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry if Gaea was a little OOC but it's hard to tell how a 5 billion year old goddess of the earth will speakact so I gave it a shot. Sue me. Also I've never seen anyone with blonde hair in the Avatar universe (besides Yue and her hair was white) so I thought I would put that in there.


End file.
